


☃【昊丞坤】玫瑰池

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊丞坤】玫瑰池

by：银鱼罐头

-

范丞丞看得胸口积闷，镶在裙摆处细碎如白嫩槐花的粒粒水晶叮啷落地，在他心头敲开涟漪。黑夜将那人裹得紧，只余下阵携了风飘散的玫瑰水汽，如同芦丹氏浅灰那样清丽冷峻的迷人味道。

就像是罗密欧对挚爱的初见，范丞丞只能借着月辉去描摹他精致曲线，刀刻斧凿般侧颜是维纳斯指间最为得意的名品。当范丞丞伸出手去想要握住他手臂时，那人却一个旋身堪堪让他指尖触到衣摆一角。

“等等！”

范丞丞下意识就出声挽留，纤细却笔挺的身影沐浴着群星仿佛神祗，回过头来安静等待他的下文。

“你……”范丞丞被那样清澈目光注视，忐忑地将下颌绷紧，只委婉问了他一句，“你叫什么名字？”

他忽然间笑了，因嘴角微翘而将唇边从阴影中显现出来，那红白分明的精致配色看得范丞丞眼神一滞。

“你要名字，还是要吻。”

清脆而又带了些柔软的嗓音里明目张胆透露着挑逗，范丞丞的体温随着浑身血液涌向头顶而一起拔高，原本嘈杂的墨色街道一瞬间寂静下来，他像着了魔般举步靠近着那道惑人身影，目光锁定了月色下一晃而过的那抹殷红唇角。范丞丞已经做好就此打开潘多拉魔盒的准备。

就在他抬起的手臂即将要拥抱到那人时，一道肃杀劲风从范丞丞头顶破空而来，范丞丞几近迷离的眼神瞬间一凝，抬起的脚步迅捷往后抵去，侧身半蹲而下躲过那道狠厉气流。倾泻的月光突然被黑暗遮尽了，范丞丞目光警觉抬头朝面前看去。

黄明昊浑身被皮革制成的厚重披风盖住了，不知何时已经立在那道纤细人影身后，冰冷如刃的视线越过肩膀仅仅是和范丞丞对视一眼，便突然伸手扣住那人胳膊，矮下身一手揽住他膝窝，将人打横抱起搂在胸前，丝毫也不拖泥带水转身就飞奔而去。

范丞丞此时怒气已经达到顶点，这人搅他好事不说，还直接将人掳走了。可对于已经快要到手的宝贝，如何是能放走的，范丞丞起身拔腿便追，别在腰后的锋利匕首已经反握在手中，如果有必要，范丞丞不介意给不懂事的家伙一点教训。

可在那道黑色斗篷几个起落闪身进了宫殿围墙时，范丞丞犹豫了。他抬头看着围墙里不远处钟楼造型的哨塔，皇室重地，被发现就是一个死，范丞丞皱着眉头立在花圃外同自己作起思想斗争。

“要名字，还是吻？”

妈的。

范丞丞想，死了也算值了。他微微退后两步，沿着先前那人离去的方向轻身而上，四周没有一点人声，范丞丞落地后便笔直朝着那唯一一个亮起暧昧灯光的，昏黄的入口处奔去。

“欢迎。”

范丞丞一只脚刚刚踏入，扑面而来的水雾便让他屏住呼吸，其中还裹着浓郁的难以言明的馨香，温婉女声从白雾后响起，仿佛已经等候他多时。范丞丞静静看着传来声音的方向，等待着下一步指令。

“往前直走，祝您愉快。”

几乎是迫不及待地迈步走去，范丞丞大概已经明了了那人的身份，澎湃心情愈发不可抑制。当他踏出温暖的白色雾气，来到空阔无比的中央大厅时，仍旧被眼前这一幕惊呆了。

巨大水池如同一面湖泊镶嵌在大厅地板，大小不一圆润的粉红水晶散落四周，连磨砂制的玻璃窗也是粉色的，水池上方蒸腾着丝丝缕缕的雾气，水面是漫漫一层艳红色的玫瑰花瓣，约有五层楼高的大厅顶端，则由一块融进了金色切面的透明玻璃遮盖，浓郁而奢靡的精油味道在空气中回旋弥漫。

范丞丞很快平静下来，比这一切更加吸引他目光的，是正处于这片花池一侧的两人。黄明昊整个人都浸在温热的池水之中，只露了个脑袋在层层花瓣上，金色带棕的发丝被氤氲水汽蒸得有些朦胧，而赤裸着笔直站在岸边的身影，让范丞丞用力吞咽了下燥热的喉舌。

发色是几近透明的高贵铂金，快要和他浑身雪白肌肤融为一体，纤瘦却有力的匀称身躯就那么大方袒露在他眼前，一双深邃星眸在水汽中若隐似现，范丞丞几乎是看见他的第一眼就硬了。

那人似是剜了范丞丞一眼，只同他对峙两秒就侧过身去蹲下来坐在池边，两条莹白如玉的小腿探入水中，和鲜艳花瓣相衬给人无比强烈的视觉冲击。那人丝毫没有不好意思地张开双腿，黄明昊自觉游近了，赤裸精壮的胸口贴上池壁，手掌扒住边沿从他两腿间抬高身子露出水面。那人漂亮的手指抚上黄明昊下颚，就这么垂下头去和他接吻，唇舌相触便紧密纠缠，整个画面显得色情又缱绻。

范丞丞的呼吸愈发粗重，他微眯起眼看着不远处那香艳一幕，早便没了之前的怒气，只是垂下手臂安静站在那里显得无比乖顺，如果忽略他瞳孔中积聚的欲望和已经硬挺的下体。

一吻毕了，黄明昊恋恋不舍又将身子埋入水里，那人面上已经染了点点绯红，唇色艳得和池中玫瑰有一拼。他终于是偏过头来再次看向范丞丞，嗓音相较之前有了些微的沙哑。

“你是来旁观的？”

“殿下…”范丞丞将视线压了下去。

“蔡徐坤。”语气中已经有些不耐，蔡徐坤抬手将额前微微湿润的发丝撩了上去，撑着池沿噗通一声跳进水里，整个人扑进黄明昊张开的怀抱之中，接着便调转身体，靠在黄明昊胸膛上冲着范丞丞微微扬眉。

“来…进来。” 

范丞丞被他暗示性的话语挑逗得理智颤动，抬腿瞬间就开始将繁复的衣服一件件脱去，等他走到池边时，身上仅剩了一条裤子。也不知黄明昊的手在水底做着什么，蔡徐坤靠在他身前仰起头轻轻呻吟，黄明昊垂眼埋下头去吻在他沾着水汽的光裸肩头上。蔡徐坤神情慵懒，眼尾是情挑的魅惑，冲池边立着的范丞丞开口。

“坐下。”

范丞丞非常享受他命令般的傲慢口气，让人很想将这人摁在身下操得发不出声音，他一边在脑内幻想着，一边听话地在池边坐下了。蔡徐坤侧过头吻了吻黄明昊的面颊，黄明昊自觉松开环住他腰身的手臂，在蔡徐坤贴近池边时再乖乖跟了上去。范丞丞垂头和他漂亮的眼对上，蔡徐坤细长手指搭上范丞丞胯间隆起的一团，轻笑着探出点舌尖在自己嫩粉色的唇刮过，不意外感到手底炙热的性器再次涨大了一点。

“乖，别急。”

范丞丞看着蔡徐坤神色温柔地对着自己硬得快要爆炸的下身开口，脑中有一瞬间空白，只想将他拉起来抱在怀里按上自己勃发的欲望。蔡徐坤铂金色的发丝随着他低头的动作垂落下来，微凉的唇隔着布料贴上范丞丞两腿之间等候多时的欲望。纤细手指从他大腿根部抚摸而下，轻捏住根部屈指揉弄着，薄唇配合舌尖吮住柱身舔吻。范丞丞微眯起眼叹息一声，整个背脊都舒服得绷紧了。

“唔！你轻点…”

蔡徐坤忽然回过头有些嗔怨地看向黄明昊，撒娇般朝他抱怨着。黄明昊一手握着蔡徐坤窄窄的腰身，一手探入水下将两根手指插进被热水浸润多时的后穴之中，黄明昊只抬眼瞧他一秒，充耳不闻继续着自己的动作。蔡徐坤还想说些什么，范丞丞却已经等得不耐，硬生生勾着他下巴将人掰了回来摁向自己下体。

“…真是放肆。”

蔡徐坤第二个嗔怒目光送给了范丞丞，报复般将他系带解开了褪下裤沿，昂扬火热的性器直直弹了出来，几乎触到蔡徐坤的脸颊上。范丞丞挺了挺腰，将灼热欲望贴着蔡徐坤鼻尖下流地轻蹭了蹭。

“讨厌的东西。”

蔡徐坤语气冷淡，眼神却永远夹带着勾人情潮，他拿指尖扶住面前烫人的粗大性器，属于男性的独特荷尔蒙浓烈，蔡徐坤张口将顶端含进嘴里。只片刻后好看的眉头便皱起，仿佛是口中的欲望太过巨大吞咽不进，白皙面颊上透出红晕，范丞丞看得小腹一紧性器微微跳动。蔡徐坤抬眸向他投去埋怨的一眼，接着努力撑起身将硕大的火热往嘴里送着。

范丞丞轻按上蔡徐坤后脑，胸口起伏逐渐变得剧烈。蔡徐坤正专注于身前，却突然背脊一颤将口中性器吐出，仰起头急喘着惊叫一声。范丞丞从迷乱中回神，抬头看向蔡徐坤身后的黄明昊，他正搂着蔡徐坤光裸的身子，手指摁上他露出水面的乳尖不断揉捏着。范丞丞即使看不到两人下身，也能知道黄明昊已经将自己的东西插了进去，正在温热池水中操弄着蔡徐坤。他动作幅度不大，只是将粗长性器用力顶进甬道最里，惹得蔡徐坤失神尖叫着软下腰来。

“不要…太，太深了…”

范丞丞漠然地看着黄明昊，接着便收到他一个挑衅眼神，显然是对他夺去蔡徐坤大部分注意力而感到不满。范丞丞从鼻中发出轻哼，屈腿站起后利落地跳进水中，手指掐住蔡徐坤下巴将他拉近后吻了上勾人去，将人口中吐出的勾人呻吟尽数克制腹中。黄明昊也不再压抑自己，大开大合在蔡徐坤紧致湿热的身体中抽插起来，顶得他只能靠扒紧池沿来稳住身体。

范丞丞用掌心包裹住蔡徐坤身下欲望，借着热水的润滑握紧了柱身抚慰着，蔡徐坤眼神愈发迷乱，被堵住唇舌只能发出含混不清的呜咽声，后穴中的柔软肠肉被摩擦搅动，海浪般的情潮一波波袭上大脑。蔡徐坤几乎承受不住，松开了手被范丞丞接下身子拥进怀中，像溺水般扒上他肩膀仰头和他接吻。

“殿下。”

一道清越女声从外面悠悠传来，将黄明昊和范丞丞从欲望中心硬生生扯离。

“晚宴快开始了。”

蔡徐坤仍旧腻在范丞丞身上，对黄明昊突然停下的动作感到不满般夹紧了后穴。黄明昊闷哼一声，抬头和范丞丞对视片刻。

“殿下。”

“等会再继续吧。”

END.


End file.
